Auslly - The Missing Moments: Season 3
by BossVicCossWynch
Summary: Ever wondered what type of Auslly moments don't make it into the episode? WELL WONDER NO MORE! This story will feature a different one shot based on the events that take place in each and every episode of the season.
1. Road Trips & Reunions

Austin had just finished his show in Seattle and he had never been happier.

He had just found out that Ally, yes Ally Dawson, HIS Ally, was going to join them for the rest of his tour.

The show he had performed was by far the best one of the tour so far and it was obviously because Ally was there. His everything is better when she's there.

As soon as the show was finished Austin ran off the stage and hugged Ally again, still not believing that she was _actually_ there with _him_.

Trish broke them apart yet again to remind Austin that he still had a signing and meet and greet to do. Austin loosened his grip on Ally, keeping one arm wrapped around her shoulders as they made their way to the signing.

Trish and Dez left the meet and greet before it was all the way over, saying how they were exhausted and needed sleep; so they went back to the bus as Austin (and Ally) met the last few fans.

After the signing and meet and greet was over, they were walking back to the tour bus together, his arm around her again; when they realized this was the first time they had been alone since the night Austin left, when certain words were almost said.

"Hey Austin?" Ally asked as they entered the tour bus.

"Yeah Ally?" he replied, looking at her, his eyes full of happiness and love.

"What are we... Exactly?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he said.

"I mean what are we. Are we a couple? Are we just friends? We obviously aren't, because we both still have feelings for each other yet here we are." she explained.

Austin sighed.

"Look Ally, you know how I feel about you. Wether you are my best friend or my girlfriend, you will always will be the most important person to me in the entire world."

"But are we ready for a relationship?" she said.

"I don't know." he said "But I do know that I want to be with you so bad. So, so bad. So bad it hurts."

"I want to be with you to. I want to be able to act like a couple and not have to question it."

Austin nodded in agreement at her words.

"Then what's stopping us?" Austin asked. "What's stopping us from pursuing a romantic relationship?"

"Well this isn't exactly the best time to jump into a relationship. I mean yeah we have a month together on tour but what about when we get back? I'll go back to working on my album and you'll go back to the studio to start recording your new album. Not to mention we're going to be in our junior year of high school, which is by far the most rigorous and stressful year of school ever. And-"

She was going to continue listing the reasons why they weren't ready to be a couple, but the lips on top of hers were proving it quite difficult.

Austin couldn't take it anymore. She was _right there_ after so many weeks apart. And Trish and Dez had been asleep for hours so there was no way they could interrupt them. And she looked so pretty and smelled so good; not to mention she was rambling, which Austin always found to be the cutest thing ever. So he did it. He kissed her.

She was surprised, nonetheless, to feel his lips on hers suddenly; but she was not complaining in the slightest.

He placed his hands on her waist, pulling her body closer to his as her hands found their way into his soft hair.

This was different than the handful of kisses they had shared so far. This was heated and passionate and sexy as opposed to the sweet and innocent kisses they would share when they were together.

It had been almost 94 days (yes they had been counting) since they last kissed while filming the rockumentary; and Austin had wanted to kiss her mutable times since then.

After she opened for him in Miami; he was just so proud of her and she did so amazing he almost kissed her right then and there when she came backstage, but he didn't.

When he left for tour; he wanted to kiss her so badly when he gave her the note, but he didn't.

When he saw her earlier that night; the moment he saw her he wanted nothing more than to just kiss her senseless with all that he had, but he didn't.

When she told him she was going to stay with him for the rest of the tour; he was just so incredibly happy and excited that he almost did, until he remembered that they were "just friends".

And finally, when she was rambling about all the reasons that they couldn't be in a relationship. Except the difference here is that he actually kissed her.

The kiss was becoming more heated, as he tilted his head and ran his tongue across her bottom lip, pleading for entry, which she granted as she tugged on his hair more harshly.

After a few more long and blissful moments, he tore his lips away from her mouth and moved them down her jaw and neck, earning moans from her as he did so.

"This is just a friends, right?" she said teasingly as he continued to kiss down her neck.

"Yeah, just as friends." he chuckled, as he softly bit down on the skin just below her ear.

"Ok, but don't stop just yet." she said breathily, moaning.

"I wasn't going to." he said seriously, before slamming his lips back onto hers.

 _ **reviews make me happy :)**_


	2. What If's & Where's Austin

**Authors note: Special thanks to Emily (moonxdawson on here or maranoplease on twitter) for coming up with the idea for this one shot! Love you girl!**

* * *

Austin woke from his dazed-half asleep phase when he felt his watch vibrate on his wrist.

It was 12:08am.

Austin smiled to himself as he pulled the blankets off of his body and quietly crept out of his bunk.

Ever since Ally had joined them on tour, things had been different between the two of them.

They had decided since they were basically living together and they wouldn't be able to handle the tension between them, to just do their own thing with no labels or strings attached.

This meant they would kiss (make out), sleep in each others' bunks, and not question anything.

They both knew they had still feelings for each other yet pursuing an actual relationship had proven to be difficult so they were settling for this for the time being.

And they loved it.

They loved sneaking around so they wouldn't get caught by any stage managers or producers or even Trish and Dez.

They loved that whatever they were doing was just between them.

They wouldn't exactly call it friends with benefits because there were feelings involved. Deep feelings.

But that's besides the point.

They set an alarm every night for when Austin would crawl out of his bunk and sneak into Ally's, where the two would snuggle up (sometimes enjoy a quiet late night make out session) and fall asleep in each others' arms; then in the morning, another alarm would go off so Austin could sneak back into his bunk before Dez and Trish woke up and got suspicious.

Austin smile was almost hurting his face it was so big as he tip toed over to Ally's bunk and pulled back the curtains to find her back to him, her soft breaths making her fake slumber very convincing.

He crawled in next to her and wrapped his arms around her body.

"Hey." he whispered into her ear, kissing her neck as he did so.

"Hey yourself." she whispered back airily.

She nearly moaned at the feeling of their skin to skin contact, due to her wearing a tank top and him not wearing a shirt at all.

He pulled away from her neck and pecked her nose, before adjusting them so he was on his back and she was laying on his torso, her chin resting on the warm skin of his toned chest.

"Did I tell you what we imagined today while you were gone that made us all really thankful to have you?" she asked him, looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Hmm?" he replied, gazing down at her fondly.

"We imagined what our lives would be like if we had never met you; and it was awful.

"I would've never gotten over my stage fright and would've ended up quitting music forever. Dez would've been completely lonely and would have ended up giving up directing. And Trish would've become a huge popstar diva who takes us all for granted. Oh and Trish and Dez would have KISSED!" Ally told him.

"Ally, all of that will never happen! Except the Trish and Dez thing because I'm pretty sure it will at some point." Austin reassured her.

"The point is, I'm really glad you are in my life. From the moment we met I have become a different, better person and it's all because of you, so thank you." she told him sincerely.

"No Ally, thank YOU. You have made me the person I am today. You have shaped me into this human being and without you I would be nothing." he told her.

They smiled at each other before she leaned in and placed her lips on his sweetly.

He kissed her back immediately, resting his hands on the small of her back.

He tilted his head to gain better access to her mouth, but before he could deepen the kiss she pulled away, giggling as he groaned quietly.

"As much as I'd love to continue this all night long, you have a show tomorrow which means early morning rehearsals so you need to get some sleep." she said.

"You're right, as usual." he sighed.

She giggled again, quickly pecking his lips before snuggling back into his chest.

He smiled and kissed her head before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

At 6:29am his watch started vibrating again, waking him so he could sneak back into his own bunk before Dez or Trish woke up.

He carefully removed his arms from around her, using all his strength to make sure he didn't wake her up.

Once his arms were out from around her, he stared at her for a few moments.

He stroked her beautiful face lightly with his fingers, leaning in to kiss her forehead before returning to his own bunk.

Now he had exactly 59 minutes to dream about Ally before she would be next to him again.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	3. Presidents & Problems

Austin and Ally made their down the steps of the Lincoln memorial just as the sun was beginning to set.

After Austin's show they had decided to spend their last night on tour walking around the Mall at night (the National Mall obviously, not like the typical mall they hang out in all the time).

Dez and Trish had gone off to get food from a street vendor somewhere while Austin and Ally visited the Lincoln memorial again.

All four of them had visited the Lincoln memorial earlier that day, but Ally wanted to come see it again before they left town.

Lincoln was by far Ally's all time favorite president and he may even be her favorite historical figure ever.

She loved how he was able to handle the entire country falling apart while not falling apart himself.

She also had a thing for tall guys with beards; but that's beside the point.

"Let's hang out here until Dez and Trish find us." Austin said as he sat down on one of the steps after they had finished looking through the memorial.

Ally sat down next to him and admired the view. They were seated right in the center of the memorial, overlooking the reflecting pool, which was glowing as the sun set. They could also see the World War || memorial and the Washington monument from where they were sitting; a pink and orangish glow humming over everything due to the setting sun.

"It's so beautiful." Ally said quietly.

"Yeah, it really is, isn't it?" Austin said, not taking his eyes off Ally's face.

She turned to look at him; she blushed and put her head down when she saw that he was not in fact talking about the beautiful view of the monuments.

He smiled at her and placed a hand under her chin to bring her eyes up to meet his.

They stared into each others eyes for a few moments before his slowly drifted shut as he leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

They pulled away after a few short moments, resting their foreheads against each other, their eyes yet to open.

"Austin, we need to talk about this." Ally said, her eyes still closed.

"I know. But I really like how this is going." Austin said, his forehead still against hers.

"I do too. I love being able to do whatever we want and not have to question it. But, we're going back to the real world tomorrow; we won't be in our own little tour bubble anymore." she said.

Austin nodded against her head and sighed.

"I don't think now is the best time for us to start a romantic relationship." she told him.

He nodded understandingly but still looked slightly hurt.

"Hey" she said placing her hand on his cheek. "I want to get back together as much as you do, if not more."

"There's no way you want to get back together more than I do." he said.

"Fine; I want to get back together ALMOST as much as you do. But I just don't think it will work now."

"But will there ever be the perfect time? Will there ever be a time where everything is perfect?" Austin asked.

"You're right. There never is going to be a perfect time to get back together; but I feel like when the time comes, we'll just know, ya know?" she said.

"Yeah, I guess we will. Now isn't the best time to jump back into a relationship, what with both of us working on our music separately. I just want it so bad." he said.

"I know. I do, too." she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"We will get back together and be an actual couple someday, right?" he asked her.

"Yes Austin, I promise you we will get back together someday. It's just not today. But it will happen someday."

He leaned his head against hers that was still on his shoulder as the two sat in silence, taking in everything that was said.

"This past month that you've been with us has been the best month of the entire tour." he spoke up.

"Yeah, it has been pretty fun." she said.

"You can say that again." he said flirtatiously.

She rolled her eyes at him and playfully smacked his chest.

"I'm really gonna miss this." he said seriously.

"Miss what?" she asked. "We're still gonna be friends, best friends."

"Yeah but I'm gonna miss snuggling with you at night as we fall asleep, I'm gonna miss secretly holding your hand every chance I get, I'm gonna miss us trying to be as quiet as possible while we were making out so Trish and Dez wouldn't find out, I'm just gonna miss this, what we had here."

"Yeah, I'm really gonna miss all of it too." she said.

Just then they saw Trish and Dez at the bottom of the monument. They both stood up and Austin began to make his way down the stairs.

"Hey." Ally said, reaching out to place a hand on Austin's shoulder and pull him to her.

He was a few steps below her so their heads were almost even.

She leaned in and placed her lips right by his ear, nibbling at it lightly.

"We've still got tonight." she whispered.

 _ **reviews make me happy :)**_


	4. Beach Clubs & BFFs

**Authors note: special thanks to Dont-Stop-Beleivin for suggesting this idea! If you guys ever have any ideas for any episode's one shot, please leave it as a review or PM me! I really appreciate them!**

 **And a reminder that this story is rated T for a reason. ;)**

"First, I'm gonna get rid of this pig smell and then I'm going to make it up to her." Ally said.

"Well I don't think that's a good idea." Austin said seriously.

"You don't think Trish is ready to forgive me?" Ally asked, suddenly insecure.

"No, I don't think you should get rid of that pig smell! It's REALLY working for ya..." Austin said, winking at her.

Ally gave her ex boyfriend a strange look.

"Well, I'm gonna head back to the beach club." Kira said, breaking the somewhat awkward silence.

Kira waved at them then walked out of the store, but not before she shot them a knowing look that made both Austin and Ally blush.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and see if I can find a change of clothes then we can head back too." Ally told Austin, while she removed her heels.

He nodded in response.

She smiled at him and then began to make her way upstairs.

He caught a whiff of her as she walked by him and he nearly lost it.

Who knew bacon could ever be so incredibly sexy?

He watched her walk up the stairs, heels in her hand. His eyes moved over her body; every single one of her perfect curves was exposed in her tight dress. His eyes made their way down to rest on her perfect ass; and that's when he lost it.

He needed her.

He needed her _now_.

She had just gone into the practice room as he stated up the stairs, taking 2 steps at a time.

The practice room door was slightly ajar, he pushed it open and slowly made his way into the room.

Instead of finding a change of clothes like she said she was, Ally was standing by the piano writing in her book, making a few last minute changes on her song.

He smiled, watching her fondly.

Her hair had been pushed over her left shoulder and she was writing furiously.

He made his way over to where she was, she didn't even hear him.

He was now standing directly behind her; he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss the exposed skin on the right side of her neck.

She was slightly startled by him, given that she didn't know he was there, but she moaned softly as his lips worked their way over her neck.

"I thought you were coming up here to change clothes." he whispered in her ear as he nipped at it lightly.

"I was, but I had to make a few last minute corrections on my song." she said breathily, craning her neck to give him more access.

"Well, I'm glad you did. Because as weird as this may sound, that bacon smell is really turning me on." he said.

"Really?" she said smirking, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, it's pretty damn sexy." he said.

She turn around in his arms and moved to wrap hers around his neck, tugging at his hair slightly.

His arms went to rest on her lower back, pulling her closer to him.

He leaned down and was about to place his lips on hers when she stopped him.

"Wait." she said, their lips millimeters apart. "We're supposed to be just friends now. We can't just make out whenever we want like we did on tour."

He thought for a minute.

"Ok, how about this: we can remain just friends and make out as long as we have a really good reason or excuse to."

"So what's your reason now?"

"I'm so fucking turned on by you I'm about to explode." he whispered.

"Good enough." she said quickly, before pulling him down and connecting their lips harshly.

The kiss was hot and heavy and heated and rushed.

Their tongues wrestled each other as his hand went to grip her sweet, sweet booty.

Her hands moved to his shoulders and under his button up Hawaiian shirt. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and pulled it off of him, tossing it on the floor.

Her hands roamed over the warm skin on his broad shoulders; she gripped his muscular biceps, her manicured nails digging into them as she kissed him harder.

She pulled her lips away from his and began to kiss, lick and nip his jaw, neck and collarbone. He moaned loudly as she did so.

His hands moved down her body, one of his hands gripped her as firmly as the other went to grab her silky upper thigh, moving upward and taking her dress with it.

She moaned loudly as his hand moved to grip her inner thigh, his fingers brushing against her dripping womanhood.

She brought his lips back to hers, connecting them roughly.

Her hands moved under his thin tank top to rest on his toned stomach.

He slipped his fingers under her panties to stroke the skin right next to her privates, driving her wild.

Suddenly, both of their phones buzzed simultaneously, pulling them out of the blissful trance they were in.

Austin pulled his fingers out from her underwear and rested his hand right under the curve of her ass, checking his phone with the other.

Ally's left hand remained on Austin's incredibly sexy chest while she checked her phone with her right hand.

They had both received the same text.

It was from Kira.

Said text made them both blush bright red.

"yo lovebirds wrap up your make out sesh and get back to the beach club stat ;)"

 _ **reviews make me happy :)**_


	5. Mix Up's & Mistletoe

It was Christmas night, the party long over; Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez were bringing all the leftover Austin Moon dolls back to the store.

Dez and Trish left while Austin and Ally were still organizing the boxes containing the dolls in the practice room.

"Welp, I think that's all of them." Ally said as Austin placed the final box on top of the stack because Ally was too short to reach it.

"Yep! All the non-mutated dolls are here!" Austin said laughing.

The two stood in silence for a few moments.

"Well I should probably get going, it's getting late and I probably should spend at least some part of Christmas with my family." Austin said breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah, you probably should go see your parents. I'll walk you downstairs." Ally said.

Ally was staying at the store a little longer; Lester was shut up in his office, frantically working on numbers; convinced that the day after Christmas would be a shopping day as busy as the day after Thanksgiving.

They walked down the stairs together, him following slightly behind her.

They stopped in the front doorway of the store.

She turned to face him.

"I'm sorry I didn't have your gift today. But it should be here in 7 to 10 business days." she said, looking up at him.

"Good to know." he laughed.

The stood in silence for a few more moments.

"Well... Marry Christmas, Austin." Ally said, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Marry Christmas, Ally." he said, his face in her hair.

They stood there for a few long moments. Just enjoying the feeling of being in each others arms.

She slowly pulled away from him, resting back down on her feet (having had to stand on the tips of her toes to hug him).

His eyes were still on her; then they looked up. As he looked above them, his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

She didn't even have to look up to see what it was. She knew exactly what was up there.

Mistletoe.

"Well would you look at that..." she said looking up at the mistletoe, a flirty tone in her voice.

He quickly darted his eyes from side to side, insuring that they were in fact alone.

When he saw no one around him, he turned back to meet her eyes with his own wide ones, a shy smile on his face.

He moved his hands up to cup her face, slowly lowering his lips down to meet hers.

He drew her face to his, her hands moving to rest on his shoulder blades.

Their faces got closer and closer, she could feel his minty breath which she had been longing all day to feel on her face.

Their lips finally met as he kissed her softly. It wasn't rushed. It wasn't heated. It was slow and sweet.

She pulled away much sooner than he would've liked, causing him to groan in annoyance.

"Easy tiger." she said, leaning up to whisper in his ear. "New Year's is right around the corner."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	6. Glee Clubs & Glory

The foursome ran off the stage with the rest of the glee club, still all in their post performance high.

"GREAT hustle out there, guys!" Coach Simmons told them excitedly.

The judges then made their way onto the stage, ready to announce the winners.

"We saw a lot of great performances today! But now the time as come to declare a winner." one of the judges said into the microphone.

Austin reached over and grasped Ally's hand in his own, tightly.

Ally looked up at him, she could see the nervousness on his face.

Austin was used to performing for a crowd, but he was not used to being judged on his performance and given a ranking in a group of other performers.

Ally gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

He looked down at her as she did, she shot him a reassuring smile.

He grinned at her, squeezing her hand back before moving to watch the judges again.

"In second place..." one of the other judges began. "From Miami Prep, The Common Loons!"

Austin and Ally both let out a sigh of relief, yet gripped the others hand tighter as the second place group went to take their trophy.

"And now... The moment you've all been waiting for..." the judge said, taking long pauses to build suspense.

"The winner... Of tonight's regional competition is... From Marino High, The B Sharps!"

The entire team exploded with excitement.

Ally threw her arms around Austin's neck, he picked her up and spun her around, both laughing happily.

The whole team ran up onto the stage, the judge handed the trophy to Austin.

Austin held the trophy up in the air with his left hand and wrapped his right arm around Ally, pulling her closer to him.

Ally realized that they were standing in front of almost their entire school, his arm wrapped around her, when they were only just friends.

The entire school (and world, pretty much) already thought they were an item, even thought they constantly reminded them (and themselves) that they were in fact, just friends.

But when she took in Austin's familiar scent and felt her face pressed against his firm chest, she didn't care.

She didn't care that the entire school was probably appointing them "cutest class couple" as they watched; she wrapped her arms tightly around Austin's waist and pressed her face into his chest.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arm around her even tighter.

Yes, the whole school probably was going to bug them about their relationship status Monday morning.

But they didn't care.

Because honestly, people thinking they're something both of them are dying to be, isn't the worst thing in the world.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	7. Austin & Alias

**Author's note: the idea for this one shot comes from the mind of one of my favorite people ever, Huda (CossPancakes)! If you guys ever have any ideas for missing Auslly moments you think would make good one shots for episodes, PLEASE either leave it as a review, PM me or tweet them to me IThinkAboutCoss. I take all the ideas I get into account when I write a one shot for each episode! If you give me an idea I end up using, you will also get a shout out like this one! I write these stories for you guys so I want to know what you guys want to read! THANKS! :)**

Ally walked upstairs to the practice room, still in her Roxy Rocket outfit and makeup, still feeling a surge of adrenaline and confidence from standing up to Ronnie earlier.

She walked up to the practice room door and stopped when she heard Austin singing. He was at the piano, messing around on the keys as he sang the lyrics to the song they were currently working on.

The adrenaline high Ally was still on mixed with Austin's incredibly sexy raw vocals, was a dangerous combination.

They were supposed to be just friends.

But the thoughts she was currently having about him were anything but friendly.

They were way more than friendly.

And she wanted to make her thoughts a reality.

"That sounds good." she said, a mischievous tone in her voice.

He jumped back when he heard her voice, unaware of her presence.

"You scared me." he said. "I didn't know you were in here."

"Hmm." she replied, walking toward him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

He rotated on the piano bench to face her.

"You know, that was pretty damn hot. When you stood up to Ronnie earlier. When you were all commanding. I don't get to see that side of Ally much, but when I do, it really turns me on." Austin said, reaching out to place his hands on her hips.

"Is that so?" Ally said flirtatiously.

Austin nodded.

"Well then." Ally said, placing herself on Austin's lap, surprising him but he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her in place. "I guess I'll have to be commanding more often."

"You know, you could command me to do pretty much anything right now. I'm putty in your hands." Austin whispered softly.

She leaned in so their faces were centimeters apart.

"Kiss me." she said quietly, her minty breath ghosted over his face.

"My pleasure." Austin whispered before he slammed his lips to hers and kissed her, hard.

She kissed him back instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her hands through his hair, tugging at the strands. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pulled him so their bodies were flesh up against each other.

She moved her legs so she was now straddling his lap, wrapping her long legs around his waist, pressing her core right on his hardening crotch.

He moaned into the kiss as she did so, he had one arm wrapped around her back, holding her to him; and the other was tangled in her long, soft, curls.

He tilted his head to deepen the kiss as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, pleading for entry. Ally happily opened her mouth into the kiss and thrust her tongue into his mouth, dancing with his own.

She moaned at his taste, his smell, his feeling, and just _him_.

He wrapped his arms around her tighter as the kiss drew on, bringing his arm that was around her back down to rest around her waist, his hand on her hip.

"You're such a dork! You doofus! You doof! You moron!" they heard Trish's voice slowly approach the practice room.

They tore their lips apart instantly and sat down at the piano; fixing hair and straightening clothing to make it seem like nothing had happened.

"Hey guys!" Dez greeted happily, giving them a wave.

Austin and Ally waved back, nervous expressions on both of their faces. Afraid their friends might find out about the secret rendezvous they'd been having ever since Ally joined them on tour.

"Phew... I'm running out of insults." Trish said entering the room, trying to catch her breath.

"Hey, what's wrong with your lips?" Dez asked, gesturing to their swollen lips. "Did you guys eat something you're allergic to?"

"Um..." Austin said.

"Well..." Ally said.

"Ally! Come down here and assist this nice costumer, please!" they heard Lester's voice holler.

"Coming dad!" Ally replied, shooing up from her seat instantly.

"Let me help you with that!" Austin said, also standing up.

The pair quickly walked out of the room and made their way downstairs.

Leaving their two friends dumbfounded.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	8. Princesses & Prizes

**Author's note: this is by far the longest missing moments one shot and also probably the most important missing moment ever. This one shot also contains mature content. This story is rated T for a reason. Also, I know this is a Disney show, so we will never find out when this actually happened; but this is my theory about how and when everything went down for the first time. I hope you guys enjoy it; I'm really proud of this one and I think it'll be my favorite of all the missing moments just because it is such a pivotal and important moment. I would love if you guys would leave reviews with how you think everything happened for the first time. Maybe you assume it happened way earlier or way later than when I set it, I'd love to hear your thoughts! I think it could spark some really interesting conversations, which is one of my very favorite parts about being in this fandom. Wow this authors note is way too long, sorry about that. Virtual high five if you read the whole thing.**

Austin lie in bed unable to fall asleep.

He tossed and turned, but he just couldn't get comfortable.

His brain was going a mile a minute.

Ally had been jealous of him and Chelsea.

He had not been dating Chelsea. He only went out with her because she gave so much money to Ally's charity.

Even if he had wanted to date her, WHICH HE DIDN'T, she had a boyfriend.

But Ally had been jealous.

Ally was jealous of him with another girl.

Which meant she still had feelings for him.

He knew he still had feelings for her. He had been trying to convince himself that he didn't, that it was all just hormones and he was only physically attracted to Ally because she just so happened to be drop dead gorgeous. He tried to convince himself there were no deeper feelings.

Which was a lie.

There were a lot of deep feelings.

He had a lot of deep, scary, feelings for Ally.

But for some reason, he didn't think she returned them.

Yeah, they had been messing around with each other, basically had become "friends with benefits" since his tour.

But he thought it was just that, to her at least.

He thought they had only done that because it felt good. Because they needed to somehow deal with the tension.

He knew she had feelings for him, he just didn't think they contributed to their actions.

After all, she was the one who said it wasn't the right time for them to get back together, back when they were at the Lincoln Memorial their last night on tour.

But she was jealous.

She still had feelings.

He still had feelings.

They were very attracted to each other physically, as their recent activities had shown.

Why weren't they a couple?

Why couldn't they be together?

Why did it have to be so hard?

The last time they tried to date was a disaster, Austin reminded her of that today.

He had also told her that if they're not gonna be together, it's only a matter of time before one of them meets someone else.

He was not planning on meeting and dating anyone anytime soon. He was still hung up on Ally.

But what if she met someone else?

Someone she could actually be with?

He didn't wanna be the one holding her back from an actual relationship, with whatever they were doing.

Maybe it was time for them to move on and date other people.

They just wanted the other to be happy.

But oddly enough, they were most happy with each other.

But he couldn't be the one to hold her back.

Even though the thought of her with someone else in... "that" way physically pained him.

He then realized Ally had never dated anyone besides him. Sure, she had had crushes before, but he had been her first real boyfriend.

He also knew that he had been her first kiss. In fact, he knew he was still the only guy she had ever kissed.

He wanted to keep her phenomenal kissing skills to himself, so he would be the only guy that would ever experience them. But that would be holding her back.

He didn't wanna hold her back in any way.

He had been her first kiss, but he knew he couldn't be her only ever kiss. But he would always be her first.

And then he thought of something.

He wanted to be her first in many ways. But in one particular way, where she would also be his first.

They would always be each other's firsts.

No. This is crazy. They can't do THAT! They aren't even dating! Sure, they'd been fooling around, but THAT was SERIOUS.

And there is no one else Austin would rather experience it with.

NO. They had decided to move on today. Move on from each other.

But... Maybe... They could do it to say... Goodbye? Sort of a "one last time" thing?

Austin couldn't take it anymore. He needed to see Ally. Now.

He hopped out of bed, putting on some sweatpants over his boxers and throwing on a random t-shirt, he slipped on the first pair of shoes he saw and grabbed a jacket, he then checked to make sure his door was locked before quietly sneaking out his window.

Ally's house was at least a good 15 minute walk from his house, but he didn't care. He needed to see her.

20 minutes later, he was standing outside Ally's window, trying to figure our what to do.

He contemplated throwing pebbles at her window, but there were no random pebbles laying around. The only rocks in the area would surely break the window if thrown at it.

So he opted for the less cliché method, by texting her.

He still wanted to seem romantic though, so he texted her the word "pebble" over and over again.

After about 14 texts without her coming to the window, he texted her "*look out your window*", then continued to text her "pebble".

Ally finally appeared in her window after about 8 more texts.

"Austin?" Ally said. "What the hell are you doing here? It's 2am!"

"I just really needed to see you. I want to talk to you. Can I come in?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, come around to the front door." she told him, disappearing from the window.

He suddenly became very nervous. What was he gonna tell her?! "Hey Ally I know we agreed to move on from each other today, but can we just please have sex once before we do that?" NO.

He stood on her front porch and waited for her, his palms growing sweaty and his heart rate speeding up.

He took a few deep breaths to try to calm his nerves, when the door slowly opened and Ally stepped out onto the porch, quietly closing the door behind her.

"Ok, I'm here. What was so important you had to come all the way here in the middle of the night to tell me in person?" Ally said.

"I... I..." Austin stuttered. "You still have feelings for me."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Ally slowly nodded, not sure where he was going with this.

"And you know I still have feelings for you." he said. "But we can't be a couple. So we are going to move on from each other; because all we want for each other is to be happy."

"Austin, this is everything we already said this afternoon. Now can I please go back to bed-" Ally said.

"No, wait. Just... Hear me out." Austin said.

Ally turned to stand directly in front of Austin.

"Ever since you came on tour with me, we've been very open about our feelings. We knew we weren't ready to be a couple, but we also knew how attracted to each other we are. So we acted on it. We fooled around with no strings attached, well not actually. Because there were strings attached since we both had feelings for each other, we were just choosing to ignore them and shove them away.

"And since we are going to try to move on from each other, I'm guessing we won't be able to fool around like we have been doing. So... What I'm saying is... I don't even know if I'm making any sense."

Ally watched as Austin stuttered nervously, his hand going to the back of his neck.

"Yes, Austin?" Ally said, looking up at him with her wide eyes.

He looked down into her eyes and almost lost it right there. He felt such a strong overwhelming amount of feelings for this girl.

"Can we just... Have one more night? Like as a goodbye? One more night that we will be able to remember for the rest of our lives because it was with someone we really cared about, we just couldn't be with for a bunch of stupid reasons." Austin said, pouring his heart out to her.

"Are you saying you want to...-" Ally said.

"Yes, Ally. That is what I'm saying. I want to. I want to with you. I want to be your first. I want you to be my first." Austin said.

Ally stared up at him, saying nothing.

"I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything, though!" Austin quickly said. "I don't wanna push you to do anything you don't wanna do. And I also don't wanna hold you back from anything in life which is why I'm accepting us moving on, because you're such an amazing person and I don't wanna hold you back from love or happiness just because we can't be together. I don't wanna hold you back from anything, ever. I just-"

Ally cut Austin's rambles off by kissing him on the lips, hard.

It was passionate and heated and sexy, she wanted to convey everything she was feeling for him in that kiss.

He kissed her back instantly, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly and pulling her to him.

She ran her fingers through his hair, tugging at it slightly which caused him to moan into her mouth.

She wanted him. She wanted him so bad.

She was so glad he had been the one to suggest doing this, because she had wanted it for so long now, but she didn't know how he would feel about it. She didn't know if they were just messing around for fun or if he actually still had feelings for her.

"So you really wanna do this?" Austin said breathlessly as he broke away from the kiss, resting his forehead against hers, an excited smile covered his face as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yes. I really wanna do this." she whispered, leaning in to kiss him again.

"I wanna do this right." he said, breaking away from the kiss again, much to her annoyance. "I want it to be romantic and loving, and I don't want it to happen on your front porch because you deserve better."

Ally laughed and quickly kissed him again, before quietly opening the front door.

She put a finger to her lips, signaling him to be quiet, as they quietly made their way up to her bedroom.

"Are you sure your dad won't hear us?" Austin whispered, as he followed her into her room and shut the door behind them, making sure to lock it.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure." Ally said, talking at a normal volume.

"What? How?" Austin whispered.

"Because he's at a viola convention in Atlanta." Ally said cheekily.

"But... What... Why were you being so quiet then?" Austin asked.

"Well I didn't wanna wake the neighbors by slamming the door." she said.

"Yeah, ok, but what about you shushing me when we were walking up the steps?" Austin asked.

"Oh yeah, that was just for fun." she said, giggling.

He shook his head amusedly at her, closing the distance between them.

He reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You are so beautiful." he whispered, looking deep into her eyes.

That was the last straw for Ally. She fisted the soft fabric of his t-shirt in her hand and pulled him down to meet his lips with her.

Austin kissed back immediately, and rolled them over so he fell back against her bed, Ally on top of him.

Their mouths moved in passionate synchrony for a few long blissful minutes, then their hands started to wander.

Austin flipped them so that he was on top, he moved his lips down to her neck, leaving sloppy open mouthed kisses all over her soft skin.

Ally moaned as Austin kissed and nipped at her neck, snaking her hands under his shirt to move over his sculpted abs and smooth chest.

She pushed his shirt up and he broke away from her neck to pull his shirt over his head.

He stared down at her, she looked back with a mischievous glint in her eyes; she then flipped them over so she was on top, smashing their lips back together.

Austin placed his hands on the small of her back under her oversized t-shirt, feeling her soft, warm skin against his fingers.

He slowly inched his way up her shirt, higher and higher. He felt for a bra, only to discover that she wasn't wearing one.

He moved one hand down to grip her bare hip, the other went to grip her breast firmly in his hand.

Ally moaned loudly when she felt her breast in his large hand.

He squeezed it lightly, flicking her hardening nipple with his fingers, before he pushed her shirt up and she ripped it off of her, leaving her bare chested in front of him.

He rolled them over so he was back on top. He placed as much of his body weight on top of her as he could without hurting her, needing to feel the contact of their bare skin against each other.

He began kissing her collarbone, he worked his lips across her shoulder and down to her breast, kissing and sucking on it while she writhed with pleasure beneath him.

She let her hands wander over his waist, one hand gripping his firm behind, the other reaching around to give his member a squeeze through his sweatpants, causing him to let out a loud moan.

She smirked at his reaction, hooking her fingers in the elastic waistband of his pants and slowly sliding them down his thighs.

Austin kicked off his pants completely, throwing them on the floor to join their shirts.

He looked down at Ally beneath him. Her hair was a mess and her lips were all swollen. The expression on her face could only be described as excitement and... Maybe even... Love?

Austin hooked his fingers in the waistband of her incredibly small cotten sleeping shorts and pulled them down her silky legs, kissing random places on her legs as he did so.

They were now both only in their underwear. The reality of what they were about to do now setting in.

"Ally... Are you sure you really wanna do this? Because we don't have to. We can stop right now and I can go home-" Austin said.

"Yes, Austin. I want to do this. I want to do this so bad." Ally said, locking eyes with him. "I've never wanted anything so much. And I want it to be you. I want you to be my first. I want to be your first. I want us to be each others first. Because even if we don't eventually end up together, we will always be each others firsts."

He then did the only thing he felt he could do, he leaned down and kissed her passionately. Putting all the emotions and feelings he felt for her in that kiss.

It was actually going to happen. They were actually going to be each others firsts. Forever.

* * *

Austin woke up the next morning as the sun was shining through Ally's window.

She was cuddled up to his chest, her arms wrapped around his torso, his arms holding her to him, their legs tangled together.

He softly smiled at her sleeping form, brushing a few locks of hair out of her eyes with his hand, causing her to stir.

"Good morning, sleepy head." he said smiling.

"Good morning yourself." she replied, resting her chin on his chest, looking up at him.

"Last night was..." Austin began.

"Perfect?" Ally said.

"More than perfect." Austin said.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed my work, Mr. Moon." Ally said, laughing.

Austin laughed.

"So what do we do now?" Ally asked.

"What do ya mean?" Austin asked in response.

"Well, we had sex last night, but we're just friends." Ally said.

"So?" Austin said. "We're just friends who happen to have strong romantic feelings for each other and acted on them one last time by having sex. I'm not saying we will never be a couple, I'm saying we both know that now isn't the time and we were aware of that going in. We know it's time for us to move on. We know we can't spend our entire lives hung up on each other."

"You're right. You're absolutely right." Ally said. "We have consensually decided that we have to move on from each other romantically, yet we will remain best friends."

"Exactly." Austin said.

"Good." Ally said. "But what do we do like right now? In this exact moment? How do we come back from this? I mean, we're both still sitting in bed, naked."

"Well, how about we both get dressed and then go down and make some breakfast." Austin said.

"I think that is a fantastic idea." Ally said.

"So what are you thinking for breakfast?" Austin asked Ally after they were both fully clothed again.

"Hmm... How about... Pancakes?" she said.

Austin gasped excitedly.

"You are the best friend EVER." Austin said.

"I know. LAST ONE DOWN STAIRS HAS TO MAKE THE PANCAKES!" Ally said as she ran down the stairs.

"Oh it's on!" Austin yelled back, smiling as he raced after her.

 _ **reviews make me happy :)**_


	9. Cupids & Cuties

_"You guys have your weird thing."_

Dez's comment kept running though his head as Austin sat at his desk, trying to concentrate on his chemistry homework.

What did he mean by weird thing?

Yes, he and Ally had feelings for each other.

Yes, they were choosing to not pursue a relationship at the current time.

Yes, they had recently decided that they would both move on from and date other people.

Yes, they had had sex since they had decided that.

But Dez didn't know that!

Dez and Trish only saw the just-friends-but-still-too-flirty-to-not-have-feelings-for-each-other Austin and Ally.

As far as they were aware, Dez and Trish were completely oblivious to the intimate physical activities Austin and Ally had been engaging in ever since she joined them on tour this past summer.

Oh, who was he kidding?

He and Ally did have a weird thing.

And he absolutely loved it.

* * *

Ally sat in her bed, trying desperately to focus all of her attention on her book, but she was unable to grasp anything that she was reading; she was too distracted.

What had Dez meant by she and Austin had their weird thing?

Did he know about... The... Um... Activities she and Austin had been pursuing since she joined them on tour?

Oh no, had Austin told him that they slept together?

That is a thing guys do, right?

Ally blushed at the thought of Austin describing all of sexual actions she had performed on him, to Dez.

No, Austin would never do that.

He and Dez were best friends, but she knew this was something that was going to stay just between them, at least for now.

Because if Austin told Dez, Dez would surely tell Trish, and then Trish would bring it back to Ally and demand to know every single detail.

And as much as she loved both of their best friends, those are details she would rather stay just between Austin and herself.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	10. Critics & Confidence

**Author's note: this one shot is a little different than usual, it's more of a song fic; but it still ties into to time period. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 _Ok maybe I'm shy, but usually I speak my mind; but by your side, I'm tongue tied._

Austin had always been a very outgoing person. He always knew what to say when it came to girls; he was a smooth talker.

That was until he realized his feelings for Ally.

Around Ally, he didn't know what to say or what to do.

She left him speechless.

 _Sweaty palms, I turn red, you think I have no confidence; but I do, just not with you._

Austin had never been a very nervous person, Ally had always been the nervous one.

But after he realized his true feelings for her, he became a nervous wreck in certain situations.

He would worry about what he was going to wear when he saw her, his heart would speed up whenever he was in her presence, he would blush whenever she casually touched him on the arm or shoulder, his palms would get sweaty when their hands accidentally touched on the piano.

Basically, Ally Dawson makes Austin Moon a nervous wreck.

 _So I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say, yeah..._

When words failed to express what they wanted to say, they turned to music. That's just how it was with Austin and Ally.

They shared the same special connection with music.

Music was a part of them.

 _So forgive me, if I'm doing this all wrong..._

Austin stayed up countless nights, planning the perfect way for him and Ally to finally get back together.

He planned big, romantic gestures in his head, knowing full well they would never come to fruition.

Because they agreed to be just friends; and he regretted it everyday.

 _I'm trying my best in this song to tell you, what can I do? I'm stuck on you._

He just couldn't get over her.

Every time he saw a pretty girl anywhere, he found himself comparing her to Ally.

"She's tall; but I love how much shorter than me Ally is."

"She's blonde; eh, I've come to realize in much more into brunettes."

"She's a cheerleader; eh, I'd much rather date a dorky, know-it-all, bookworm."

"She's perfect; no she isn't, because she's not Ally."

What could he do? He's stuck on Ally.

 _I'm hoping, your feeling what I do; cause' I told mom about you. I told her what can I do? I'm stuck on you._

Austin always went to his mom when he needed advice.

Every since he was little kid, his mom was his go to person about everything.

However, he rarely came to his mom with questions about girls. He always felt like he had everything all figured out; until Ally.

Ally was a special case.

He had never felt the same way about a girl that he felt about Ally, and it scared him. He didn't know what to do.

"Hey mom, could I talk to you for a second?" he asked his mother the night he returned home from the music store after the whole trivia night fiasco.

"Of course sweetie, you can talk to me about anything." Mimi replied.

"I have feelings for Ally." Austin blurted out.

"Really? Oh that is great! I always knew this would happen one day! You two will make the cutest couple!" Mimi rambled on.

"It's not that simple..." Austin said.

"Oh, how so?"

"Well, I'll just start where this all began: so when we shot my most recent music video, this girl was hired to play my love interest, and she just so happened to be Jimmy's daughter. And she had horrible breath, like it was so bad.

"But other than that, she was perfect. After we finished the video, Kira, that's her name, came by the store and her smelly breath was gone because she had stopped eating garlic and anchovy pizza.

"So I asked her out but she thought me and Ally liked each other, which I said no way that's crazy. And then there was this whole mix up, so Ally said she'd help me plan the perfect date for Kira.

"The date didn't go as planned, a whole bunch of stuff went wrong, but me and Kira started dating anyway.

"So jump forward to a week later, Ally's old friend from camp came to visit her. I didn't like him. I didn't like him at all. I didn't know why I was feeling that way, then Dez made me realize it was jealousy that I was feeling because I liked Ally.

"So today I was gonna take Kira to a Katy Perry concert, but Dez told me Ally was gonna tell Eliot she wanted to be his girlfriend; so I ran to the restaurant to stop her, which ended with me and Eliot competing in all these games and me getting covered in egg salad and buffalo sauce.

"Then Kira got mad and I ended up telling her that I did think I had feelings for Ally but I was still confused, then Kira said when I figured everything out to call her.

"After that I went back to the store just to clear my head. Then Ally showed up and we started working on our song, but then something happened. As we were playing the piano, our hands touched. That happens all the time, but this was different. As I felt her hand on mine, I looked up at her and I was jut overcome with this urge to kiss her. I had never felt that about Ally before! So I started to lean in, I was literally hypnotized by her, and she was leaning in too but then she said something about the song to stop whatever was about to happen from happening.

"And now I'm just really confused, but in a way I'm not because all I know is I want to be with Ally, but I'm not sure if she feels the same way."

"Aww sweetie." Mimi said. "I know falling in love with your best friend can be confusing; trust me, I've been through it. But really, you just have to be honest about your feelings and if it's meant to be it'll happen."

"Wow that was oddly comforting to hear." Austin said. "Thanks mom!"

Over a year later, Austin came to his mom asking for advice about the same girl.

"Mom... I need some advice. It's about Ally." Austin said.

"What is it, honey? I thought everything was fine."

"Well, we've been technically just friends for over a year, yet we both still know that we still have feelings for each other.

"But, a few weeks ago, we finally decided that we should move on and date other people."

"So what's the problem?" Mimi asked.

"I literally can't bring myself to get over her. It's like I'm stuck on her!"

Mimi smiled softly at her flustered son.

"Well sweet heart, that's what happens when you're in love."

 _And like the night sticks to the moon... Girl, I'm stuck on you._

Austin's 15 year old self would think he was crazy for only ever wanting one girl that he knew he couldn't have and ignoring that every other girl exists.

But current Austin doesn't care.

He's stuck on her, and there's no way for him to get unstuck.

But again, Austin doesn't care.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

Well, actually, it would be nice if they were an actual couple; but he'll settle for friends too.

 _Yeah, I'm stuck on you._

 _ **reviews make me happy :)**_


	11. Directors & Divas

**Author's note: please don't hate me for this guys...**

"No way!" Austin said, surprised.

"What?" Ally asked, turning around to look at Austin, who was sitting on the counter.

"Did you know Brandy Braxton's grandmother was an actress too?" Austin said. "And not just any actress, she was the actress that starred in what may be the greatest musical ever made!"

"Oh, that's cool! Who is she?" Ally said.

"THE Alexandra Gray! The star of "Wet Side Story"!" Austin said excitedly.

"I've never heard of that movie." Ally said.

"WHAT?!" Austin yelled. "You've never heard of "Wet Side Story"?!"

"Nope." Ally simply said.

"But it's like the greatest musical of all time!" Austin said, outraged that his best friend had never heard of the movie, yet slightly cocky since he finally found something he knew about and she didn't.

"I'm pretty sure it's not the greatest musical of all time if I've never heard of it." Ally said.

"Whatever." Austin said. "C'mon, we're going to my house right now to watch it."

"Austin! I can't just leave the store unattended!" Ally said.

Just then, Lester returned from his break.

"Thanks for watching the store, honey. You can take your break now, I've got it." Lester said.

Austin smiled and took Ally's hand, pulling her out of the music store.

...

"I've got the popcorn!" Austin said excitedly, coming into the living room with a large bowl of popcorn.

Ally spent the next 10 minutes watching Austin struggle to set up the VCR because he only had the movie on VHS.

"Ok, I think it's hooked up." Austin said, pushing the tape into the VCR.

The screen lit up and the movie began playing.

"WOOO!" Austin said excitedly, sitting down right beside Ally on the couch, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Ally tensed up at their close proximity. Not that it made her uncomfortable, if anything she loved the current position they were in; it was just they were supposed to be just friends, and their current position was anything but just friendly.

"That's Tanner." Austin explained to her, stuffing handfuls of popcorn into his mouth. "He's the leader of the surfers."

Austin sang along to the upbeat number about being surf crazy while Ally just watched him, an amused smile on her face; completely neglecting the movie.

After the musical number ended, the surfers went into some beach restaurant place.

"That's Big Mama's." Austin said.

"Like the alligator that attacked us in the Everglades?" Ally said.

"No! It's the name of the person that owns the place the surfers and bikers are fighting over." Austin explained.

"What bikers?" Ally asked.

Just as she said that, a gang on bikers walked into the restaurant.

"That's Butchy." Austin said. "He's the leader of the bikers."

The surfers and bikers exchanged insults, then the camera panned over to a girl in all pink, standing next to a jukebox.

"That's Brandy's grandma!" Austin said excitedly. "She's Butchy's younger sister, Lela. And she's gorgeous. She was the first girl I ever had a crush on! I used to have dreams about her in like the fifth grade! Come to think of it, Brandy looks a lot like her."

Ally raised her eyebrows at him, feelings jealousy begin to boil inside her.

"OH THIS IS MY FAVORITE NUMBER!" Austin screamed, bouncing in his seat. "I've known the whole dance since I was like 8!"

Austin sang along passionately to the song, causing Ally to giggle at his enthusiasm.

After the bikers' number ended, the movie cut to a scene that appeared to be some kind of party at Big Mama's.

"This is the best scene! You'll love it!" Austin told Ally. "It's where Tanner and Lela meet!"

Brandy Braxton's grandmother, playing Lela, started singing, a fairly catchy song Ally had to admit, about falling for somebody.

And then ironically, she fell off the stage into the arms of Tanner, the two locked eyes and you could see instant chemistry; only then they were pulled apart and a whole surf and turf war broke out, because Tanner was a surfer and Lela was a biker.

"It's sad, really." Austin spoke up, tuning to look Ally in the eyes. "All Tanner and Lela wanna do is be together, but they can't because it makes things complicated for everyone around them."

"That is sad." Ally replied quietly.

"Maybe they should stop caring what everyone else thinks about their feelings for each other and just do what their heart is telling them to." Austin whispered.

"I thought you've seen this movie before." Allu replied cheekily. "Don't you know what happens between them? Don't you know how it ends?"

"I sure hope I know how things ends between them." Austin whispered, and Ally was sure he wasn't referring to Tanner and Lela.

They had completely for gotten about the movie, too lost in each other to care.

Austin's eyes flickered from her eyes down to her lips and then back up to her eyes before he started slowly leaning down to meet her lips with his.

Austin's arm that had been casually resting around her shoulders, wrapped around Ally and pulled her closer.

Their eyes drifted shut just as their lips were about to meet; their lips had just brushed against each other in the slightest way possible when someone burst though Austin's front door, startling the pair and breaking them apart.

"I'm so done with all this Brandy Braxton crap!" Dez said angrily, ripping his hat off his head and tossing it on the floor, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Oh hey Ally."

Austin and Ally were both blushing madly, but the redhead didn't seem to notice.

"Austin! Why were you watching "Wet Side Story" without me?!" Dez said, jumping over the couch to sit inbetween the blushing duo, grabbing the bowl of popcorn.

"Huh, I've never noticed how Lela looks a lot like Brandy." Dez said, shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	12. Hunks & Homecoming

**Author's note: in case you have not heard yet, I am doing something called the 12 Days Of One Shots, where I will be posting a new one shot every day until Christmas starting December 14! If you have any questions, you can leave them in the reviews or tweet me ( IThinkAboutCoss).**

Mimi sat at her kitchen table, enjoying a nice cup of tea whilst reading a book.

She heard the front door open then slam shut forcefully.

Mimi jumped at the loud sound of the door slamming.

Austin stomped into the kitchen, and irritated expression on his face.

She saw him pull something out of his backpack and throw it into the garbage can.

He began opening cabinets, then slamming them shut angrily.

"Austin!" Mimi said. "Please stop slamming things shut."

Austin exhaled exasperatedly, scoffing at his mother's request.

"UGH. We have like NO FOOD in this ENTIRE HOUSE." Austin complained.

"I was just about to start dinner, I figured you would've eaten out with your friends, what with it being a Friday night and homecoming and all." Mimi said. "Speaking of which, why aren't you at the football game?"

"I didn't feel like going." Austin said. "I've got a lot of work to do."

"Oh." Mimi said, doubting that was the real reason behind his not going. "Well I picked up your suit from the tailors for the homecoming dance tomorrow."

"I'm not going." Austin quickly said.

"What? Why not?" Mimi asked, he had been so excited about going to homecoming.

"I just don't want to, alright?" Austin said. "And it's not like this is my last year or anything, I'll go next year."

And with that, Austin left the room, stomping up the stairs.

Mimi went around to see what he had tossed in the trash so angrily.

There, sitting on top of all the trash, was a corsage made of orchids and lilies, a red ribbon pinned to it.

Mimi picked the plastic container with the flower arrangement inside of it out of the garbage.

Something was going on with Austin.

He wasn't rude, he wasn't disrespectful, and he was rarely angry.

Yes, something was definitely up.

Mimi carried the corsage up to Austin's room and tapped lightly on the door.

"Austin?" she said, though the door. "Can I come in?"

"Fine." Austin grumbled.

Mimi opened the door and saw Austin laying flat on his back on his bed, his guitar on his chest as he lightly strummed it, glaring at the ceiling.

"Austin, do you wanna tell me why this beautiful corsage was in the trash?" Mimi questioned.

Austin turned to his mother, his face dropped when he saw her holding the box.

"Ummm..." Austin said.

"Austin, what's wrong?" Mimi asked. "You haven't been acting like yourself."

Austin sighed.

"Ally is dating Gavin." he said, his voice barely audible.

"Who's Gavin?" Mimi said.

"This country singer who is signed on the same label as her." Austin explained. "Her boss paired them together to write a song, they ended up writing a few songs and now apparently he asked her out so they're dating."

"And you're upset because..." Mimi said.

"Because I was gonna tell Ally I want to get back together with her." Austin said. "I tried to, multiple times! The first time Gavin came in, then the next time I was going to she told me she and Gavin were dating."

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." Mimi said.

"That's why I don't wanna go to the game or the dance." Austin said. "I wouldn't be able to bear seeing her with... Him.

"What if they become boyfriend and girlfriend? I'd have to see him all the time! I'd constantly be comparing myself to him, wondering why Ally chose to be with him when she could've had me."

Mimi had never seen Austin so angry; the thought of Ally and Gavin nearly shot steam and out of his ears.

"Imagine at the game tonight after it gets dark, what if it gets cold? What if Gavin puts his arm around her? What if he gives her his jacket?" Austin fumed. "What about the dance tomorrow? How am I supposed to watch him dance with her, _I_ was the one who taught her how to dance! And she'll no doubt look as perfect as ever, she always does. What if he KISSES her? I know for a fact I'm the only guy she's ever kissed! I'm the only guy she's ever dated! I'm the only guy she's ever- hell, she's the only girl I've ever-"

Austin stopped himself, remembering it was his mother that he was talking to. And though she approved of their relationship, he's not sure how she'd react to finding out about the sexual activities they had taken part in when they weren't even dating.

"The only girl you've ever what, Austin?" his mother asked softly.

He almost came out and said "slept with", but a different, also true, answer came to his mind.

"Loved." Austin said quietly. "She's the only girl I've ever loved."

The two sat quietly for a few long moments, Mimi not quite sure what to say and Austin thinking about what he had just said.

"This isn't what was supposed to happen." Austin said. "I was supposed to tell her I still have feelings for her, she was supposed to say she felt the same way, we were supposed to get back together. I was supposed to go to the game with her tonight. I was supposed to be put my arm around her when she got cold, and even if she didn't. I was supposed to be the one to give her my jacket, even though she'd refuse and I'd tell her to take it because it looks better on her than it ever did on me.

"I was supposed to pick her up and take her to the dance tomorrow. I was supposed to surprise her with a corsage made of her favorite flowers and with a ribbon that's her favorite color. We were supposed to slow dance to a song that would become our song. I was supposed to kiss her while we were slow dancing; kiss the lips I have been craving to feel against mine again for so long. We were supposed to live happily ever after."

Austin finished his rant, flopping back onto his bed.

"This isn't the end of your relationship, Austin." Mimi said. "This is just another obstacle. Who knows? Their date could've gone horrible! It could've made her realize that who she really wants to be with us you!"

"Thanks mom." Austin said, a smile making its way to his lips.

"You're welcome, honey." Mimi said, patting his leg. "I'm gonna go start dinner, are you ok?"

Austin turned to look at the picture on his nightstand, a picture of him and Ally while they were on tour, the night she joined them. Dez had taken it, it was Austin with his arm around Ally's shoulders and his head resting on hers, they were facing away from the camera, standing on a pier in Seattle, admiring the beautiful skyline.

"Yeah." Austin said. "I will be."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	13. Fashion Shows & First Impressions

"Whoa!" they both shouted as Ally fell foreword onto Austin, causing them both to tumble off the stage.

"Oomph!" Austin said as he landed on his back on the floor, Ally on top of him.

"Oh my gosh, Austin! I'm so sorry!" Ally said, placing her arms on either side of Austin's head and holding her body up.

"No, Ally, you're fine." Austin chuckled.

She looked down bashfully, his hands still holding her waist.

He reached up one hand that had been on her waist to brush back some hair that had fallen in her face, looking at her with an almost dazed expression.

She looked up to meet his eyes. They were both shocked, almost curious, yet so hypnotized by the other that they couldn't look away.

"Sweetheart!" they heard Gavin's voice call out.

Austin and Ally quickly broke away from their trance and stumbled to their feet.

"Well, there you are, Ally!" Gavin said. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Well, here I am." Ally said awkwardly.

"By the way, thanks for saving her tonight, Austin." Gavin said, reaching out his hand for him to shake. "I don't know what I would've done if I'd have known my precious angel was about to be covered in paint."

"Well, I do what I can." Austin said, awkwardly; he was still not exactly friendly with Gavin.

"We should get going." Gavin told Ally. "Unless you want to wear that outfit out to dinner tonight."

"No, I'd much rather change." Ally laughed.

"Bye Austin! Thanks again!" Gavin said.

"Anytime." Austin replied.

"I'll see ya later, Austin." Ally said, quietly.

"Yeah." Austin nodded.

Ally nodded curtly, before following Gavin out of the room.

As soon as Ally was out of sight, Austin let out a low groan and fell into one of the chairs.

He was supposed to be over Ally.

He was supposed to like Piper now.

Why couldn't all these feelings for Ally that he had just go away already?

 _ **reviews make me happy :)**_


	14. Fanatics & Favors

**Author's note: shoutout to Emma (sunsetmarano) and Susan (MoonlightMarano) on Twitter for helping me out with this one shot! Thanks ladies! You rock!**

Ally sat on her bed, working on chemistry homework. Well, attempting to work on chemistry homework.

She had gotten distracted.

Very distracted.

When Dwayne Wade had cleared out his house of all his Austin merchandise, the gang went to see if there was anything they wanted to keep for themselves.

Dez ended up taking most of it, but Ally managed to snewak away with a few things she would prefer to keep a secret from Austin.

Like the thing that was currently distracting her.

It was a magazine he had posed for at the beginning of the summer, the issue barely a month old.

But this wasn't just any other magazine Austin had been in, this was the first issue that featured a shirtless Austin Moon.

The fans had gone nuts over it. And since she was dating another guy, Ally felt bad about going out and buying a magazine that was filled with pictures of her extremely attractive ex-boyfriend frolicking around on the beach without a shirt; but that doesn't mean she would feel about secretly stealing one from someone who didn't want it anymore.

She tried to feel guilty about how much she had looked through the magazine in the past few days, she really did; but every time her eyes landed on his toned abs and tanned chest, his sculpted arms and the sexy smolder her was giving the camera; she couldn't help but feel no shame whatsoever.

Her best friend was way too good looking for his own good.

She knows she should feel bad about this. She has a boyfriend. He has a girlfriend. But she can't help herself.

She had been staring at one particular photo where Austin was looking at the camera seductively, running a hand through his hair to show off his large bicep, his abs as magnificent as ever as his jeans hung low on his ever so hypnotizing hips, his delicious v-line peaking out and causing Ally's mouth to water.

Suddenly, her phone rang, startling her.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Ally, quick! I need you to bring me the flash drive I left on the kitchen counter!" her dad told her, almost frantically.

"Oh ok, I'm on my way!" Ally said, hanging up her phone then hopping out of bed and rushing downstairs to grab the flash drive her dad needed, then driving off to the store.

...

"Ally?" Austin called out, entering the front door of the Dawson's home, which had been left unlocked.

"Ally?" he said, climbing up the stairs and making his way to Ally's bedroom.

"Ally?" he called out again, entering her room when he saw that the door was open.

She appeared not to be home, which was strange, seeing as though she arranged for them to meet there at that specific time to go over their most recent songs.

He looked over at her bed and saw abandoned schoolbooks all over the place, and an open magazine that caught his attention.

It was a magazine he was in. A magazine he was shirtless in.

Why had Ally been looking at shirtless pictures of him?

 _"She's dating Gavin; she can have him shirtless anytime she wants, why does she care about pictures of me shirtless."_ Austin thought bitterly.

But then it sank in.

Ally had secret shirtless pictures of him that she didn't want anyone to know about.

She WANTED to see him shirtless.

She ENJOYED seeing him shirtless.

Austin smiled smugly as he picked up the magazine, admiring how great he looked in the page that had been left open.

"Austin?" Ally said from the doorway.

"Hey..." Austin said, cautiously.

"What are you doing with that?" Ally asked slowly, walking up to him.

"I could be asking you the same question." Austin said, smirking. "Why do you, Ally Dawson, official girlfriend of country superstar Gavin Young, have a magazine filled with shirtless pictures of a certain, very hunky, ex-boyfriend of yours?"

Ally blushed at his words.

"Speechless, huh?" Austin said smugly.

"Shut up." Ally said.

"C'mon Ally, we all know my bod is irresistible." Austin said, lifting his shirt up to show her his abs.

"I will kick you out." Ally told him.

"Well I'm sorry, Dawson, but this hot bod is taken. And so is yours." Austin said jokingly.

"My what?"

"Your hot bod."

"What about it?"

"Is taken..."

"Oh... Yeah... Right..."

"Yeah..."

The duo stood in an awkward silence for a few painfully long moments.

"Let's just get to work." Ally said, pulling out her computer to play the files of the songs.

"Yes, yes. That is a good idea." Austin said.

The two avoided eye contact after they had been reminded that their flirtatious friendship should be toned down now that they both had significant others, but it was difficult for them.

Because as embarrassing as Austin finding her secret stash of shirtless pictures of him was, she would've been mortified if he had found the copy of "Austin and Juliet" that she had taken from Dwayne's house.

Especially since she had changed Juliet's character's name to Ally.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	15. Eggs & Extraterrestrials

"Thanks for agreeing to this, Austin!" Ally said happily, once they had arrived at the park.

"No problem!" Austin replied, equally as happy. "We haven't gotten to hang out just the two of us in a while. The only time we've had together is when we're writing songs."

Ally nodded. Ever since she and Austin had gotten into relationships, they hadn't spent as much time together as they would've liked.

Sure, they spend plenty of time together; but usually their significant others are there too. Or Trish and Dez. They just wanted some time alone with each other. It had been ages since they had had any Austin and Ally time.

The only time they had been alone together was when they were working.

Now most people would think that not having a lot of alone time with the person you're supposed to not have feelings for because you're dating someone else but secretly still do have feelings for would be a good thing; but for Austin and Ally, it was pure torture.

"This looks like a good spot." Ally said, pointing to a grassy area, looking over the ocean.

The pair laid out the blanket they had brought and sat the picnic basket down next to it, before they both laid down on their backs next to each other on the blanket, their eyes focused on the crystal blue sky.

Ally tried to focus her attention on the clouds, but something kept distracting her.

She were at a park. On a blanket. With a picnic basket. With Austin.

The whole situation felt very familiar.

It gave her an uneasy feeling in her stomach; she wished she could enjoy it, but she felt guilty enjoying it when she should be enjoying moments like this with Gavin. Her BOYFRIEND. Not Austin. Her... Friend who she wishes was her boyfriend and is also her ex-boyfriend but they had to break up because it made everything weird and now he has a girlfriend and she has a boyfriend so she really shouldn't feel this way about him.

But she couldn't help it.

All the feelings were RIGHT THERE.

I mean, this is how and where it all started!

Them on a pretend picnic, sitting closely; his wrapping his arm around her even though he was interested in another girl, and eventually her realizing her true feelings for him.

She didn't even notice that her attention had shifted from the clouds to his face, watching as he was no doubt asleep with his eyes open.

She smiled softly at him.

He really was something else.

He chose to come do something they both knew he hated, when he very well could have said no and hung out with his actual girlfriend. But no. He chose to come participate in a boring activity he knew she loved just so he could be in her presence.

She reached over and carefully brushed his bangs out of his open, yet sleeping, eyes.

Placing her fingers on his eyelids, she gently slid them shut, letting him fall fully asleep.

She then rested her head against his shoulder and looked back up at the sky.

Every girl should be so lucky as to have an Austin Moon in her life.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	16. Proms & Promises

**Author's note: any relation of any names to any people living or dead are purely coincidental... Maybe...**

"Austin! Dez! Come in, come in!" Piper and Carrie's mother, Courtney, greeted them happily as they entered the Andrews' house.

"The girls are upstairs getting ready, I'll let them know you're here." Mrs. Andrews told the boys before rushing upstairs to tell inform Piper and Carrie that their boyfriends had arrived.

Austin and Dez stood in the Andrews' living room silently; each holding a plastic container with a corsage inside for their retrospective dates.

"Is this weird?" Dez asked quietly, turning to Austin. "Because it feels weird."

"Yeah." Austin replied. "Something definitely feels off."

"Maybe we're just nervous." Dez reasoned. "I mean, we've never been to prom before."

"Maybe." Austin said. "This shouldn't feel weird, though; right? This should feel exciting, not like there's something missing..."

Austin and Dez pondered what could be missing from this night that was supposed to be perfect.

Then they both realized what was missing from the night of their dreams.

Two girls.

And not the two girls who were upstairs getting ready for this seemingly perfect night; no, the girls that were missing from this equation were their best friends. The girls who were always there by their sides no matter what, so why should prom be any different?

The two boys exchanged a silent glance, both immediately knowing what the other was thinking, knowing that it was the exact same thing that was going on in their own head.

"Hello boys!" Piper and Carrie's dad, Celeste, greeted them as he came into the house through the door to the garage, just arriving home from work.

"Hi Mr. Andrews." Austin said nervously, afraid his girlfriend's father would see through the fact that he had just been thinking about another girl.

"Are the girls still getting ready?" Mr. Andrews asked.

"Yeah, they're upstairs-" Dez started to explain before he was interrupted by Piper and Carrie making their way down the stairs followed closely by their mother.

"Aww look at my little princesses all grown up!" Mr. Andrews said, approaching his daughters.

Austin and Dez greeted their girlfriends with polite hellos, each handing them their corsage; both boys still a little distracted by what they had realized earlier.

"Ok kids, get together! I want pictures!" Mrs. Andrews said.

Austin and Dez stood next to Piper and Carrie as Courtney snapped pictures of the four kids.

The two boys couldn't stop thinking about how unusual this was.

Looking over at each other (which was difficult since the girls were quite a bit taller than the girls the boys were missing), Austin and Dez silently agreed: yeah, this is WEIRD.

 **Author's note: wow guys this hurts real bad after New Years happened sorry about this fam**

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	17. Last Dances & Last Chances

Her head was on his chest, his hands resting on her hips, his cheek pressed against her hair, their eyes closed and bodies closed as they swayed to the slow song.

Austin placed a light kiss on the top of Ally's head before leaning down and placing his mouth right next to her ear.

"You wanna get out of here?" he whispered in her ear, Ally shivered as she felt his warm breath on her skin. "We can go grab something to eat."

"Yeah, that'd be great." Ally responded quietly.

The song ended and they broke apart from their embrace just as another slow song began, instantly missing the closeness.

Austin reached over and took Ally's hand in his own, interlacing their fingers as he smiled down at her softly.

She smiled back up at him, a completely and utterly lovesick expression on her face as the two began to make their way to the exit.

"Wait... Should we tell Trish and Dez we're leaving?" Ally said, stopping in her tracks.

Austin turned around and looked for their friends in the sea of students; he quickly spotted them (Dez was easy to find in a crowd what with his tall build, bright red hair, and loud fashion sense). The two were swaying to the slow song, Trish's arms around Dez's neck, his arms on her hips, both smiling and laughing at whatever was being said between the two of them.

Austin smiled at the sight of this.

"Nah." he said to Ally. "I think they'll be fine without us."

Ally turned to see what Austin was smiling at, a smile instantly on her face when she saw Trish and Dez dancing together.

Carrie was leaning against the wall and chatting with Jace, who's leg was propped up on a chair next to the one he was sitting in; they didn't seem to mind Trish and Dez's coziness, though.

"How much longer do you think it'll be?" Austin asked Ally.

"Until what?" Ally replied, confused.

"Until they finally get together." Austin said, smiling.

"I say sometime after we graduate next year." Ally said.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Austin said, laughing before he pulled her by the hand out of the gym.

Austin rode to prom with everyone in the limo and Ally drove herself.

Ally pointed out her car once she found it in the parking lot.

She hopped into the drivers seat and Austin sat in the passengers seat. Ally started the car and pulled out of the school as Austin stared at her with a lovesick expression on his face.

"So where do ya wanna go?" Ally asked.

"Hmm?" Austin replied, pulling himself out of the trance staring at her had caused.

"For food." Ally giggled. "Where do you wanna get food?"

"Oh, I don't care." Austin said. "Just someone that doesn't make your breath smell bad..."

Austin blushed as the words left his mouth, his eyes widening.

"Or maybe something where the taste stays in your mouth and still tastes great..." Ally said, smirking. "I think I know a good place."

Austin's blush deepened as Ally's smirk widened.

They sat in silence as Ally drove to their surprise destination; well, surprise for Austin.

She pulled into the IHOP parking lot and Austin took in a sharp breath, knowing exactly what she was planning.

And he was anything but mad at it.

The duo walked into the restaurant hand and hand, getting both odd and admiring looks from the small crowd of people in the restaurant as they entered in their prom attire.

Their waitress lead them to a booth, where they sat down across from each other.

Austin always felt so completely overwhelmed when he came to restaurants where the majority of the menu consisted of pancakes. He normally ordered pancakes whenever optional at a restaurant, even if that meant ordering from the kids menu. But at IHOP, he could order any kind of pancakes he could imagine; it was almost too good to be true.

"Can I start you off with some drinks?" their waitress, Charlotte, asked.

"I think we'll both just have water." Ally told her, Austin still consumed in the menu.

Charlotte nodded and went off to get their drinks.

"You ok there, Austin?" Ally giggled. "You seem a little stressed."

"There's just so many options!" Austin said. "I can't decide what to get!"

"Well, you can have some of mine if you want; that way you can have at least two kinds of pancakes." Ally told him.

"You're amazing." he replied, the lovesick look back on his face as he gazed at her.

"Here are your drinks." Charlotte said, returning with their beverages. "Are you guys ready to order?"

"I am." Ally said. "I'll have the short stack of pancakes with strawberries."

"And what would you like, cutie?" Charlotte asked, turning to Austin.

Ally raised her eyebrows when she heard the waitress' flirtatious time, Austin however didn't seem to noticed.

"Ummmm... Yeah..." Austin stuttered, his eyes still darling all across the menu. "Can I get a tall stack of chocolate chip pancakes with bananas on top?"

"Sure thing, handsome." Charlotte said, winking at him as he handed her their menus then walked away.

Ally crossed her arms across her chest.

Austin smirked when he realized why she seemed upset.

"Ally... Are you jealous?" he asked, an amused smile on his face.

"What?! Noooo..." she said unconvincingly.

"Really? Because you seem jealous. But don't worry, you have nothing to be jealous of." he told her, stretching out his leg so his foot could find hers under the table, rubbing up against it. "And for the record, I got jealous when I saw you talking to all those guys tonight."

"Well... I guess both of us have no real reason to be jealous, do we?" Ally said, her voice low and a smirk on her face.

"No we do not." Austin said softly.

The two started leaning in across the table, drawing their faces closer together as their eyes drifted shut.

Just as their lips were about to meet, Charlotte returned with their pancakes.

The duo fell back to their seats, each blushing slightly.

Austin's eyes widened when his eyes landed on the enormous stack of pancakes that had been placed in front of him, his mouth watering.

They both dug into their food, and someway or another, Austin still managed to finished his food before Ally and finish the few bites of her she didn't eat.

After they finished eating, they paid the check and got back in the car.

"Where to now?" Austin asked Ally as she started the engine.

"You'll see." she smirked.

It was after midnight. Ally drove along the coast, the moonlight glistening on the ocean.

They drove up a hill, then Ally parked the car right on the edge on a beautiful lookout over the sea.

They hopped out of the car and went to look at the view.

Ally rubbed her arms up and down her shoulders, the night air harsh on her exposed arms.

"Here, Ally." Austin said, removing his jacket and draping it around her shoulders.

"Thanks." she replied quietly, suddenly very aware of how close he was.

Austin reached up placed a hand under Ally's chin, drawing her face to his.

When their lips met and it was nothing short of magical. One of his hands holding her face, the other resting at the small of her back; her hands in his hair.

The kiss was slow and passionate. He smiled against her lips as he tasted the faint pancake taste still on her mouth.

And there they stood.

Making out at the lookout near the beach, under the stars.

Not a bad way to end prom night.

 **Author's note: I like how the end of this parallels the sports & sprains one shot I just posted which parallels an old Trez fic of mine and I didn't even mean for it to be like that hahaha**

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	18. Videos & Villains

**Author's note: since this was the first episode that aired after Austin and Ally got back together, here's some cute honeymoon stage Auslly.**

"YOU WERE SO AMAZING!" Ally said, pouncing on her boyfriend and pulling him into a fierce hug.

Austin stumbled a bit as Ally's body collided with his own, but wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back; picking her up and spinning her around.

"Austin!" Ally squealed, as he spun her around.

Austin smiled happily as he let her back down on her feet, his arms still around her waist.

Her hands went to hold his face.

The pair began to lean in, resting their foreheads against each other and smiling before pressing their lips together.

They smiled into the kiss, teasing each other with short little pecks even though both were aware that the other wanted so much more.

Ally reached up and tugged at his hair, finally kissing him deeply; Austin moaned in response and tightened his grip on her waist, running his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entry, which Ally happily granted.

"Really guys?" Trish said dryly as she and Dez interrupted their make out session. "You've been back together 2 weeks and you still can't keep your tongues to yourself."

Austin and Ally reluctantly pulled their lips apart. Ally wrapped her arms around Austin's torso and laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Leave us alone guys." Ally said, nestling her face into Austin's chest.

"Yeah, I mean how am I not supposed to wanna kiss Ally all the time? Look at her! She's the cutest person on the planet!" Austin said.

"No you're the cutest!" Ally said, looking up to his face as he looked down at her, her arms still holding his waist.

"No you're the cutest!" Austin said.

"No you're the cutest!"

"No you're the cutest!"

"Oh my god I'm actually gonna vomit." Trish said to Dez, shaking her head at the lovesick couple.

"Hey, look on the bright side." Dez told her. "At least he isn't with Brooke."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	19. Beauties & Bullies

"Over yonder!"

"Seriously, Austin? That's the best you can do?"

"Ally, you've had me repeat this line like 30 times and every time you've gotten more and more mad with my delivery."

"And I won't stop until it's perfect!"

"But I've been saying it the same way every time!"

"No you have not. Right Dez?" Ally said, turning to get the lead of the play's opinion. "Dez?"

Dez was sitting on the floor in the practice room, glaring at his phone screen.

"Dez, you've gotta stop reading those mean comments about Trish." Ally told him sympathetically.

"I can't!" Dez said angrily, rising to his feet. "I know she isn't bothered by them, but they really bother me. Do they not make you mad? Do they not make you want to hurt whoever it is who wrote it?"

"Dez, calm down." Ally said cautiously, reaching out to touch his arm lightly.

Dez jerked his arm away from Ally and walked towards the door.

"We can rehearse later guys." he told them. "I just- I just need some air."

Then Dez exited the practice room, leaving Ally in a dumbfounded state.

"Can you believe him?" Ally asked, turning to Austin. "Storming out of rehearsal a week before the play! So unprofessional! We really should have been the leads."

"Seriously Ally?" Austin said, quirking an eyebrow at her. "Is the stupid play all you can think about?"

Ally was shocked. Austin had never spoken down to her like that; as if everything she was saying was so wrong he was disgusted by it.

"Trish is your best friend. Shouldn't you be the most upset by all of this?" Austin questioned, stepping closer to her.

"I am!" Ally said. "I'm upset someone would say such mean things to Trish, but it's just some anonymous hater!"

"So you're telling me that you don't want to hurt the person who said all those nasty things about Trish?"

"Of course not!" Ally said. "Violence solves nothing! And you and Dez know that! You two aren't violent people! I don't know why you're so intent on hurting this person all the sudden."

"I don't want to hurt them." Austin said. "Dez wants to hurt them. But I do know where he's coming from and I totally understand it."

"What do you mean?" Ally asked, quirking her head to the side.

"I mean... If there was someone who we knew sending you anonymous hate online I would want nothing more than to hurt them the way they would hurt me by hurting you."

"Austin..." Ally said, not sure how to reply. "That's really sweet but I would never want you to do that."

"I know, I never said I would do that; I said that's what I would feel like doing. I would never actually do that because I know you wouldn't want me to." Austin said. "I guess it's just an irrational protective boyfriend way of thinking."

Ally laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist burying her face in his chest as his arms pulled her closer to him.

"Well, if it's any consolation..." Ally said. "Sometimes your irrational protective boyfriend side is pretty hot."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	20. Horror Stories & Halloween Scares

**Author's note: I wrote this one shot differently than I've written all the other ones, almost a train of consciousness type thing. I hope you guys like it!**

"Romeo and Juliet?"

"Are you kidding? That's SO tacky!"

"Bonnie and Clide?"

"Murders? Really?"

"Jack and Rose?"

"Too sad!"

"Peanut butter and jelly?"

"Who dresses up as a sandwich for Halloween?"

"Austin and Ally?"

"Now you're just being lazy."

"Fine! You come up with a costume idea then if you're so clever."

"The Galactic Avenger and Spark Plug."

"Who?"

"The Galactic Avenger, aka the greatest superhero ever, and Spark Plug his trusty sidekick!"

"Austin, that's not a COUPLES costume."

"It's a duo costume."

"But this is our first Halloween as a couple! We should do a couples costume! How about George and Martha Washington?"

"Who?"

"Seriously?"

"How about a rocker and a writer?"

"That's lame."

"Seriously?"

"Look, we clearly have different opinions on costumes, so why don't we just each do our own costume and forget about this whole couples costume thing."

"We'd still be a couple even if we don't do a couples costume, right?"

"Of course, Austin."

"Good. Because I don't want lose you over some dumb Halloween costume."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	21. Records & Wrecking Balls

**Author's note: the idea for this missing moment comes from IfYouCouldOnlySeeAR; bless her heart she PMed me this idea months ago and I'm just now getting to it. Oh and also shoutout to Lexy (AustinR5Ally) because she loves neck kisses as much as I do.**

"Hi Ms. Krum, it's Ally." Ally said into the phone, Austin standing right beside her.

"Yes, Lester's daughter Ally." Ally confirmed.

"Yes, the girl who tells kids to follow their dreams no matter how unrealistic they may be." Ally said, looking up at Austin and rolling her eyes, causing Austin to chuckle.

"Well, I was wondering if you would want to bake some of your AMAZING cookies and bring them to an event we're having here at Sonic Boom tonight." Ally said into the phone.

Austin had grown antsy. He was alone with his girlfriend in the practice room (which was their go-to make out spot), yet said girlfriend was completely ignoring him.

In attempt to gain her attention, Austin wrapped his arms around Ally's waist from behind and nestled his face into her hair affectionately.

Ally shooed him away with her hand that wasn't holding her phone.

"It's my record release party." Ally explained to the woman on the phone, Austin rubbing and bumping his nose along her neck, begging for her to acknowledge him.

"Yes, we did change the location. We decided to have it her as sort of a one last goodbye to the store kind of thing." Ally said, still ignoring Austin.

Austin frowned.

Well, looks like he's going to have to take extreme measures.

He nudged the curls off his shoulders with his nose, then began to pepper kisses all along her jaw and down her neck.

Ally's breath hitched, which caused Austin to smirk.

"Umm... Yes... Ms. Krum... I know it's short notice..." Ally stuttered, losing concentration as Austin's lips danced across her neck. "But... Um... We would really appreciate it if you came!"

Austin then decided that it would be perfect timing for him to bite down right at the spot that he knew never failed to turn her to jelly.

"Oh-oh-ok." Ally nearly moaned into her phone. "Bye."

As soon as Ally hung up her phone, she let moaned loudly, as if she had been holding it back.

"You're so needy." she told him, shaking her head in an amused fashion as her hands went to grip his hair.

"You love it though." he said, his kisses becoming rougher on her neck.

She didn't reply. She simply tugged on his hair and brought his face down and smashed her lips against his.

He wasn't wrong. She most certainly did love it.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	22. Relationships & Red Carpets

"Suitcase?"

"Yes."

"Toothbrush?"

"Yes."

"Shower stuff?"

"Yes."

"Deodorant?"

"Yes."

"Condoms?"

"Yes- wait, MOM!"

"What? I need to make sure you two are safe!" Mimi said. "As much as you and Ally love each other, and as much as I love the two of you, I'm not ready to have grandchildren quite yet and you two are still way too busy with your careers to raise kids. And you're both still in high school."

Austin's face blushed bright red as his mother talked about him and Ally practicing safe sex whilst on tour.

I mean, she was 100% correct in assuming the two would be engaging in sexual activities, but that didn't stop Austin from resembling a tomato when she talked about it.

Austin was pulled away from his embarrassment as his phone buzzed, causing him to instantly forget about his mother's comment.

He anxiously checked his messages.

"What is it, sweetie?" Mimi asked, seeing the concerned look on Austin's face.

"It's Trish." Austin said. "She's about to meet with Jimmy."

Mimi nodded, knowing Austin didn't want to talk right now.

Austin began to pace his living room, Mimi watched sympathetically.

...

"Austin, do you want dinner?" Mimi asked her son after he had been pacing for the better part of the past hour.

"Nah, I'm good mom." Austin said, continuing to pace.

"What's up with him?" Mike asked when he got home from work.

"He's been doing that for nearly an hour." Mimi said. "Trish is in a meeting with Jimmy right now."

"Oh." Mike said, putting two and two together.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

After checking to make sure Austin wasn't going to get it, Mimi went to open the door.

"Oh Ally, thank goodness!" Mimi said when she opened the door and saw her son's girlfriend.

"How's he doing?" Ally asked quietly, entering the house.

"Not great." Mimi told her. "He's been pacing back and forth for nearly an hour."

Ally glanced over at Austin, a pitying expression on her face.

She walked over to him.

"Austin... Honey..." Ally said slowly, grabbing his attention. "Are you ok?"

Austin looked up and immediately calmed down at the sight of Ally.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he told her. "I'm just anxious."

"I know." Ally said, taking hold of his hand. "Trish is gonna meet us at the store after her meeting, so we should probably head over there now."

Austin nodded, checking around the room to make sure all his things were down there.

Mike and Mimi stood at the edge of the room, watching their son anxiously; knowing the goodbye was coming.

"Yep, I've got everything." Austin said turning to Ally.

The pair looked at each other, no doubt having a silent conversation, before they turned to the older couple.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Moon." Ally said, hugging each of them tightly.

"Bye Ally." Mimi said. "Break a leg on tour!"

"And keep a close watch on that one." Mike said, pointing to Austin. "He's a troublemaker."

"Wow dad, I'll miss you too." Austin said sarcastically.

"I'll make sure to keep him in check." Ally laughed.

Austin rolled his eyes playfully, before walking forward and embracing both of his parents.

"Bye mom." Austin said softly, wrapping his arms around his mother tightly, Mimi's face pressed against his chest.

"Stay safe." Mimi told him, her voice shaky as tears began to slide down her face.

"I always do." Austin replied, pulling away from their hug and kissing his mother on the cheek.

"Bye dad." Austin said, embracing his father tightly.

"Take care of yourself." Mike told his son. "And Ally."

"I always do." Austin smiled, repeating the same words to his father that he had just told his mother.

Austin broke away from his dad's hug and walked over to stand next to Ally.

"Well, we should probably get going." Austin said.

"Oh yes, get going." Mimi said. "We don't want you guys to be late."

Mike and Mimi helped Austin and Ally carry all of Austin's luggage out to Ally's car and place it in the trunk.

After a few last quick hugs, Austin and Ally drove off as Mike and Mimi stood in the driveway, waving.

...

"Well, the bus is all packed." Lester said, closing the trunk of Ally's car after all their belongings had been completely unloaded and placed on her tour bus.

Lester had been waiting for them at the bus, he was going to drive Ally's car back to their house after they left.

"Thanks dad." Ally told her father sincerely.

"Yeah, really Mr. Dawson, thanks for everything." Austin said.

Lester's eyes filled with tears before he pulled the two teens into a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for you both." Lester said through his tears. "I love you kids."

Austin and Ally hugged Lester back, both feeling lumps in their throats as they fought back tears.

The trio pulled apart after a few more moments.

"You better get going." Lester told them.

Austin and Ally nodded.

"Bye dad." Ally said, giving her father a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Mr. Dawson." Austin said, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Go! You two are gonna be late!" Lester said, shooing the kids away, an amused look on his face as the couple walked towards the bus hand in hand. "Have good time!"

Lester waved as the bus drove off; even though he couldn't see them due to the bus' tinted windows, he knew they were looking at him, waving back.

...

Austin and Ally waved to Lester through the window as they drove off, even though they knew he couldn't see them.

"I can't believe this is really happening." Ally said. "I can't believe I'm actually going on tour. I can't believe you're here with me."

"Well you better believe it." Austin said, a smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "Because this is all real."

"It all seems too good to be true." Ally said quietly.

"Hmmm." Austin hummed in agreement as he began kissing down her neck.

"Austin!" Ally giggled, swatting his shoulder playfully as he continued to kiss down her neck.

"What?" Austin asked cheekily. "You did say we were gonna have fun, so I started the fun now."

"Well, you do have a good point there." Ally said, running her fingers through his hair, before tugging at the strands to bring his lips up to meet hers.

Austin signed against her lips, wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her into his lap as he deepened the kiss.

Ally moved her hands from his hair, down his neck and to his shoulders to push the red jacket off of him, leaving him in his plain white tee shirt.

Austin decided to follow by her example and remove her own blue jacket, leaving her in her lacy white top.

The kiss intensified even more when Austin moved one hand to hold the nape of her neck and tangle itself in her hair and the other hand resting on her hip began to move further south as he kissed her even harder.

Suddenly Ally's phone, which was in her back pocket (which just so happened to be right below where Austin's hand was currently resting), buzzed.

Ally pulled away from Austin, which caused him to groan, and checked her phone.

Since she was still in his lap, Austin could easily read the message on the screen in her hands.

The text was from her father.

 _"I didn't mean that kind of good time."_

Austin's face turned bright red.

"You don't think..." Austin said nervously.

"What?" Ally asked, amused by his nervousness.

"Your dad bugged the bus." Austin said, looking around them anxiously. "Like with cameras and audio recorders. He could be watching us right now!"

Ally just laughed and pulled his lips back down to meet hers.

Her dad was way too cheep to fill their bus with cameras and audio recorders.

And even if he did do that, and he could see them right now, he couldn't very well stop them, could he?

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


End file.
